


Laser guns.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun gets a new job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Kudos: 10





	Laser guns.

"Welcome. This is everyone. Everyone, this is Baekhyun." Junmyeon points at everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"You must be Baekhyun." Someone approaches him, he has a tiny kitten smile, offering his sweater paw.

"That's what I said." Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

He continues walking, making his way among the boxes scattered all over the place.

"What's all this?" Baekhyun jumps a box.

"Information from all the organizations we hack." Junmyeon answers, like if it was the most normal thing.

Baekhyun stops dead on his tracks. "You what?"

Junmyeon sighs. "Minseok!" He yells. 

From behind a huge computer screen, a small head pops up. "What?"

"Did you put all the information I gave you on the add?"

"I did."

"He didn't. I saw him." Another guy runs pass them.

Junmyeon shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway... that's what we do. Do you know anything about computers?"

"Um, well... I play online?" Baekhyun scratches the back of his head.

Junmyeon blinks, he's gone silent. He's judging, Baekhyun can tell.

"Doesn't matter. Kyungsoo will teach you everything you need to know." He points to another guy, sitting on a huge swirling chair; his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He waves shyly and then goes back to whatever he's doing.

"Are you sure this job is right for me? I mean..."

"You're already here. The only way you could leave this place is if you're dead." A somber look crosses Junmyeon's eyes. Baekhyun panics. "I'm joking. Or not. Anyway! Don't worry, it's easy." He waves him off.

"O-okay." Baekhyun smiles nervously. 

Junmyeon keeps walking and talking, but Baekhyun has stopped listening all together. 

His attention now focused on the couch at the end of the room. There's someone sitting there, in front of a large LED screen; a tuft of blonde hair peeking above the strange artefact around his head.

"That's the boss." Junmyeon comes to stand next to him, a mysterious tone in his voice. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Iㅡ"

"Okay, come on." He doesn't even wait for Baekhyun's answer and starts walking towards the couch. Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun just follows. "Chanyeol." Junmyeon calls. No answer. "Yeol." Again, no answer. "Excuse me." He says and takes a step closer. "Chanyeol!" Junmyeon yells.

Chanyeol turns around abruptly, pointing the laser gun at them. Instinctively, Baekhyun raises his hands in surrender.

"It's a toy. Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun, our new recruit." Junmyeon informs.

Chanyeol slowly removes the googles. His eyes are narrowed and he looks wary.

"Hi... I'm Chanyeol." A crooked smile forming on his lips.

"That's what I said!" 

Baekhyun giggles. Maybe working with these people won't be so terrible after all.


End file.
